The present invention relates to a content management system that manages content such as a still image, a moving image, and the like, a management content generation method, a management content reproduction method, a program, and a recording medium.
A system using an augmented reality (AR) technology for displaying an imaged print or the like on a display unit of an information terminal, such as a smartphone, by imaging (capturing) the print or the like having a predetermined marker using the information terminal, and reproducing content such as a predetermined moving image or music in a display portion of the print or the like displayed on the display unit of the information terminal has been conventionally known.
Further, Patent Document 1 (JP 2006-127476 A) discloses a method of managing a library of images, in which an index print including images and a plurality of memory tags corresponding to the images, and a reading/writing device that performs reading of information from the memory tag or writing of information to the memory tag are used.
Patent Document 2 (JP 2007-189324 A) discloses a still image extraction system that extracts still image data from moving image data, and Patient Document 3 (JP 9-22469 A) discloses an image processing device that generates a small amount of standard image data from moving image data.